Love You To Death
by superstargirl818
Summary: The Cullens and The Swans hate each other. When Bella and Edward have to do detention together they realise they like each other but with their families determined to split them up they will have to fight to be together. Loosely based on R&J AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note – This story idea came to me just as I was going to bed at 1am one night. I thought it was a good idea for a story and I was terrified I'd forget most of my ideas for this story so I spent an hour writing them all down in a little notepad haha. I am excited for this story and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(

THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN – NO VAMPS OR WOLVES

Bella –

"BELLA SWAN! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" my father Charlie called up the stairs.

I sighed putting my latest book Romeo & Juliet on the bedside table and trailed downstairs. As I sat down at the table I looked at each member of the family and -not for the first time– marvelled at the differences between us.

To my right was my father. He was a man not to be messed with. He was one of the most feared men in Forks. He was basically a gangster. He owned a couple of clubs in Seattle and he dealt drugs from there, he also owned a brothel he was a loan shark, he provided protection for people who needed some muscle, I even overheard him talking about getting into people trafficking the other day … the list was endless You name it he did it (or he got one of my brothers to do it for him) As his only daughter plus the youngest in the family I was expected to be shielded from that type of stuff but it was pretty hard trying to ignore the screams coming up from the basement when you're trying to watch Desperate Housewives. He had black greying hair, a moustache and his face was scarred. I suppose he would be quite handsome without the scars and the evil glint in his eye.

Next were my three brothers, Mickey, Shane and Jamie. Jamie was 25 and the eldest of us all. He was my father's right hand man when it came to the main jobs that needed doing. He was very quick witted and smart, the golden boy of the family. He was extremely over-protective of me. He didn't live with us but he was always here. Jamie lived around the corner with his fiancée Kristen and their 6 month old baby girl Jordanna. I remember when Jordanna was first born and my parents where upset that their first grandchild was a girl.

Mickey was the youngest boy at aged 20. He was the calm, logical one in the family and wasn't really violent unlike Shane. He didn't really like working for my dad but he couldn't afford to miss out on the perks. He went to college in Seattle which my dad paid for, he lived rent free at home and also got $500 a week only for working a few hours a day for my dad. I secretly knew though he was planning on moving away as soon as his course was finished.

The final brother at the table was Shane. He was 21 and I could best describe him as a scrawny baboon. He was very very stupid and had an obsession with violence. He would hit first and ask questions later. He had shoulder length scruffy hair and thanks to his uncontrollable thirst for violence he also had a fake eye. Although I didn't hate Shane we weren't friends. We were complete opposites.

I also had three other brothers Adam who was 24, Andy who was 22 and Brandon who was 23 but they were all in prison and not due out anytime soon. So I was the youngest of 7 and the only girl. I was brought up to be rough even by my mother who was the last person on the table.

My mother Renee. On a first glance she looks perfectly normal. She has blonde hair and piercing green eyes and she is eating her cereal while reading OK magazine. She's wearing a casual black sweater, jeans and designer heels. Her make-up is done perfectly. But on closer look you will see she is just like the rest of my family. Her arms and back are covered in tattoos and she has a scar on her arm from an old stab wound. My mum has had fights with men twice her size and won and if anyone touched any of her kids they would not live to tell the tale. Feisty, Mouthy and loyal are the best words to describe her. However she recently was stopped from dealing drugs by my dad because she was letting them off on their payments and getting too friendly with the clients. I was happy when that happened because that was actually something that I would probably do in her position and it was something I had (Finally!) found that we had in common.

And then there was me. I was 17 years old, a junior at forks high school and I was completely different than all of my family. I had no interest in getting involved in my dad's illegal activities. I liked sitting down with a good book rather than going out partying. I loved soft classical music rather than the fast paced stuff my family listened too. I was friendly unlike my family and I wanted to go to college as soon as possible to study to become a doctor. Don't get me wrong I loved my family but I just hated what they did and I felt like an outsider in the family because of it. I never accepted a penny of my parents instead I worked hard at the local sports store to earn my money and drove a rusty old red Chevy truck rather than a Porsche or a Mercedes like my brothers.

I set off to school in my truck but halfway there it gurgled, spluttered. I just about managed to park it at the side of the road before it died. I groaned. It was raining, I was going to be late for school and I was going to have to ask my family for money to get the truck repaired. After a few unsuccessful tries of bringing it back to life I gave up and got out ready to walk the remaining miles to the school. After a few minutes I turned around and saw a silver Volvo drive towards me. I groaned again. Not the Cullen's. Not today. Fate was really punishing me today. The car drove right past me but not before deliberately splashing me with a muddy puddle. Eurgh the Cullen's were the snobbiest kids in school and they thought they were better than everyone else. There family and our family have a big history and they have always hated each other. Dad refused to tell me why I was supposed to hate them and I was fully prepared to give them the benefit of the doubt but they started calling my family vermin before I said anything to them. On the first day I got into a fight with both Rosalie and Alice. They came in the next day with black eyes and broken noses. (I was brought up with 6 older brothers so I knew how to defend myself) and since then we have just hated each other.

Finally an hour later I arrived at school freezing cold, soaking wet through, covered in mud and in a bad mood. I signed myself in late at the office and trudged through the corriders. I saw Edward Cullen at the end of the corrider walking down with his back turned to me

"Oi!" I shouted to him he turned around and when he saw me he grinned

"What happened to you Swan?" he mocked grinning smugly "you look like a car just came up and splashed you"

"Don't you dare push me Cullen, not today!" I snarled taking a step towards him. He did the same.

"Or what?" he sneered. All traces of laughter now gone from his face

"You don't want to know" I warned losing my temper. He laughed and I lost it "YOU ARE A SPITEFUL ARROGANT POMPOUS GIT CULLEN WHO THINKS THAT BECAUSE HE'S GOT MONEY HE RULES THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL! AND YOU JUST DON'T LIKE ME BECAUSE I DON'T BOW DOWN AT YOUR FEET AND WORSHIP YOUR SLIMY ARSE" I shouted taking another step towards him so we were toe to toe now

"OH THAT'S FUNNY COS I WAS GOING TO USE THOSE EXACT SAME WORDS FOR YOUR FAMILY!" he shouted back "YOU'RE JUST A LOUDMOUTHED, RUDE, SELF-OBESSED LITTLE GIRL WHO THINK THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HER AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING COS OF WHO YOUR DADDY AND YOUR BROTHERS ARE!" We were both standing toe to toe glaring at each other

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU JUST THINK YOU DO COS IN YOUR MIND YOUR SO PER-" I began to shout back but we were interrupted by Mr Banner our science teacher who had came out of a classroom down the corridor and was now making our way with a frown on his face

"Bella Swan, Edward Cullen what on earth is going on? You two are disrupting my class. The one that you Miss Swan are supposed to be in"

"I'm sorry sir it's just my c-" I began to explain but he cut me off

"I don't want to hear it" he said "This is the third time this week I have interrupted you two arguing. Now I know that in a school there are bound to be arguments and people falling out and so forth as there are so many people here but you two are at each others throats every five minutes and I am sick to death of hearing it. You have both got detention tomorrow night and it is compulsory" he said. We both began to protest at once but he cut us off again "I don't want to hear it" he repeated "you both will be serving detention tomorrow whether you like it or not" he said the tone of his voice told me I shouldn't push it.

"This is all your fault" I hissed to him.

He turned around "my fault? You were the on who practically jumped me in the hall. You crazy psycho" he hissed back

"ENOUGH" Mr Banner shouted. "Bella go into my class and Edward you go to yours. I turned to walk down the corridor with Mr Banner but not before I could get a sneaky dig in Edward's ribs. I grinned and whistled cheerfully down the hall where I could hear him cursing me down the hall.

AN: So did you like it? Please be honest. I'm trying to do a sort of Romeo & Juliet theme but it won't end the way Romeo & Juliet did. Please review and tell me whether you like it. Please Please Please.

AN : I am deadly serious when I say that reviews motivate me even bad ones. Take a look at my stories. 'A Rose By Another Name' has 200 reviews. That story was finished in a month. I was so motivated I would update every 2 days for that story. Now take another look at my stories. 'The Pleasantview Chronicles' and 'Lessons In Love' have not been updated in months. They both have less than 25 reviews. Do The Math. If you want updates I need to know people are actually reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating sooner I've been concentrating more on my other story On The Edge than this and then when I wrote this chapter me being stupid ending up pressing no when asked to save it so I've had to rewrite the whole thing :( _

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(_

Chapter 2 – Bella POV

I tapped my foot as I waited for my dad to come and pick me up. I was stood in the car park of the Newton's store and I had just finished work. During lunch I had phoned my dad and asked him to come and pick me up after work as my truck had broken down. He had smugly said yes and I had gotten a lift from Mike Newton after school to his store. I saw a Mercedes pull up and I frowned. This was Jamie's car, the windows rolled down and Jamie popped his head out

"Hi Bells" he grinned "Dad had some business to attend too so I'm picking you up instead" he explained. I looked at the seat next to him. There was man sat there cowering in fear. He looked terrified.

"Jamie, who is this?" I nodded towards the man.

"This is Carl" Jamie smiled. He turned and put his hand on Carl's shoulder. To any innocent bystander this would have been an innocent action between friends but I wasn't and I knew better. This was threatening. "Carl is a friend of ours and he's done a bit of business with dad" Jamie continued "anyway come on get in" he said. I walked over to the back of the car and got in. Jordanna was in the back gurgling in her car seat. I gasped

"Goddamit Jamie! What the hell is the baby doing here" I asked fuming. Jamie began driving not turning back when he said

"Well Kristen is busy and dad wanted me to pick Carl up what else was I supposed to do?"

"Jamie she's a baby, she's not supposed to see all this! It's not fair!" I snapped

"Calm down Bella!" Jamie smiled calmly. I just rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat fuming silently. As we pulled up I picked Jordanna up from her car seat and I turned to Jamie.

"You want a babysitter then you've got one but please Jamie, don't let her see all this" I told him. I didn't wait for a response as I turned around briskly walking into the house and up the stairs. I walked into my room and closed the door putting the baby on my bed. I sat down at my desk and leaned back trying to get rid of my headache. I felt sick as I thought of what was going on downstairs with Carl in the basement. Men coming into the basement were a regular occurrence and I had seen it happen many times. Some begged and pleaded, others didn't say anything trying to be brave but their eyes giving away the fear they really felt, others pleaded silently with me giving me desperate looks and then there were the ones who knew that it did no good to say anything. These were the worst type of people by far as they had given up all hope. I wished with all my heart that I could help them but the sad truth was that I just couldn't. I sighed as I stood up, walked over to the baby and took her coat and shoes off before switching on the TV to the kids channel.

The next day after school I trudged through the corridor towards Mr Banner's classroom. I had to do detention for what happened yesterday, I really didn't want too as I had a headache and I knew I couldn't deal with the annoying bastard that was Edward Cullen. I turned the corner and saw Edward standing there in front of the classroom with a casual smile on his face. I frowned; I had never seen him smile before. It looked ….foreign on his face, it actually looked nice, I always knew he was good looking. Every girl in school - apart from me – giggled and gushed over Edward Cullen. Although I knew he was good looking I had never realised how good looking he was until now when I saw him in a normal environment where we hasn't arguing and angry with me. His bronze hair was dishevelled; his muscles bulged as he picked up his bag. I would never admit it to anyone, not even my best friend Angela and especially not my brothers. It was a secret I was not prepared to get out. I hated the guy and that was the end of it. He looked up, saw me staring and arranged his face into his usual frown. I rolled my eyes and walked past him straight into the classroom. Mr Banner was sat at his desk. I went and sat down and Edward sat down at the table behind me.

"Right" Mr Banner said "I've got some work to do so I don't want to hear a word from either of you two. I want complete silence and you are going to comply or else I will have you both in detention every day for the next week! Do you understand?" He said firmly. I nodded while I heard Edward say "Yes Sir" Mr Banner nodded satisfied that we were going to behave and he sat down at his desk. I sighed bored and started tapping my fingers on the table. Mr Banner shot me a dirty look so I put my head on the table. I sat back up and looked around the room and at all the empty tables and the posters on the walls I came around to Edward who was leaned back casually listening to an iPod. He saw me staring "What are you looking at?" he hissed.

"Nothing" I said haughtily but I had forgotten to whisper.

"What did I say about silence?" Mr Banner asked. I turned around, got a pen and notebook from my backpack and began doodling but after five minutes I began to feel pokes in my back. I growled and began mumbling under my breath as he continued to poke me. He was trying to get me in trouble and I needed to keep my cool. If I lost it with Edward then I would get even more detentions and that was exactly what he wanted. I tried to calm down and let out some of my anger by writing down every word under the sun I could think of to describe him. It helped a little but I was still fuming and I almost sighed in relief when Mr Banner said he needed to get something from the staffroom. As soon as the door closed I stood up and swung around to face him. He had already stood up ready to face me

"What the hell is your problem?" I snarled

"Dead" he said pointing to the iPod "I was bored and you're an easy target" he laughed

"You…you…you" I was shaking, I had never been this angry before not even with him "This has just shown that you are in the wrong" I said "I have just suffered uncaused abuse at your hands which shows that you are nothing but a pathetic bully and a jerk!" I pointed out "you call our family bullies and this has just shown that actually I am better brought up than you!" I grinned as this got the rise out of him I knew it would

"My family are decent, hardworking people who have proper legitimate jobs and no criminal records so get down from your high horse, your family are nothing but a group of bullies and brutes. They are uneducated baboons who can barely string two sentences together and you're just the same way. I couldn't help it, I saw red, I slapped his face so hard that it hurt my hand and left a mark on his face. He stood there in shock for a few seconds before touching the place were I had hit him. After a few seconds of strained silence he spoke up "I'm sorry" He said "Maybe I went a bit too far" he admitted but I didn't care about his half-hearted apologies.

"Apology NOT accepted!" I snarled at him nastily

"For god's sake, I was just offering an olive branch, do you like the arguments? Because frankly I'm sick and tired of them but I'm starting to wonder whether you thrive off them" he said

"Of course not, don't be so ridiculous!" I snapped "I don't have to accept any apology from you, you cannot make me and you probably didn't even mean it anyway so…" suddenly I was cut off by him kissing me so fiercely that I staggered back a few steps. I didn't know what I was doing but it seemed I was kissing him back. Everything seemed so hazy; all I could concentrate on was the kiss. There was a voice in the back of my mind saying "Wasn't I supposed to hate this guy? Last time I checked we were enemies and he was a jerk" but the voice wasn't loud enough and it was being overwhelmed by this kiss. Sweet and delicious it was like a drug and I wanted more. I kissed him back fiercely but before I knew it he was pulling back and I almost whimpered at the abrupt departure. As Edward stood back all my senses returned to me. I suddenly recoiled in shock Oh. My. God I kissed Edward Cullen! And I liked it! Ewww! It was so wrong but so right, I hated him but oh my god that kiss! What was he going to say? I finally built up the courage to look at him. He was stood in shock. He was not moving, not even blinking. He was breathing heavily. Suddenly the door opened and Mr Banner came back in. He looked at us both warily

"I know you've only done half of your detention but this is your lucky day, I've got a bit of a problem with my work so you both can go. However if I hear so much as a whisper that you two have been arguing again then I will bring you back in here and make you spend so many hours of detention in this room it will drive you mad, now go" he said firmly motioning towards the door. I turned around, picked up my bag and turned back around just in time to see Edward racing out of the door. What the hell was going on?

_AN – Okay so I didn't know whether the change from hate to kissing was too fast and unrealistic but I assure you its just chemistry at the moment. I'm not planning them to fall madly in love in the first few chapters the next chapter is going to be uncomfortable and they're not even going to be friends yet so just don't jump to any conclusions. If you could give me some input on this chapter I'd be grateful even constructive criticism would be well received! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN –Thanks for all the reviews, I was going to update On The Edge again before this but the fantastic support and feedback has persuaded me to update this first. Also I wasn't going to do Edward's POV apart from one particular scene in a future chapter but as a couple of people have requested it so I'm going to begin this chapter with Edwards POV of chapter 2_

_I am so so sorry for not updating sooner but I'm really getting back into this story now and if it gets enough reviews expect another chappie within a couple of days. _

_Disclaimer – I don't own twilight_

Chapter 3 – Edward's POV

Bella Swan, It was a name that made my blood boil. It was a name that could ruin my day in a millisecond and somehow I couldn't get her out of my mind. I hated her like I hated no-one else and it wasn't like me. I hated other people, of course I did but these were a different type of feelings altogether. I was normally calm and able to keep my emotions in check but it was different with her. I shook my head, this wasn't a normal feud. How many times in a normal feud did one of the people think that the other one was hot? I had spent many hours drooling over her piercing brown eyes. I shook myself out of it. "Stop it Cullen" I scolded myself. Yes there was no doubt she was beautiful, if only her personality was as nice. I shook my head again trying to get her out of my mind.

I was stood outside Mr Banner's classroom. I had detention thanks to Bella's big mouth. He had told me to wait outside until Bella came so that's how I ended up stood outside the classroom on that fateful afternoon. I leaned forward, picked my bag up looked back up saw her watching me. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes before walking past me into the classroom. She sat down at a empty desk and I grinned before following and sitting on the desk behind her. She was making this too easy. Mr Banner went through his instructions and then there was silence, It was uncomfortable. I got my ipod out of my backpack and began listening to music while Bella looked around the room, her eyes fell to me "What are you looking at?" I hissed

"Nothing!" she frowned and turned back around

"Suddenly my ipod went off. It had run out of battery, I groaned quietly and turned around. I saw Bella's brown hair and grinned. I poked her in the back but she didn't respond, I laughed silently, she must hate this! I poked her again and I heard her growl quietly. Suddenly Mr Banner said he had to leave for a moment. I knew she was going to confront me so I stood up to face her

"What the hell is your problem?" She snarled at me, her brown eyes full of hate, her brown hair all dishevelled.

"Dead" I pointed to the ipod "you were an easy target" the look on her face made me nearly burst out laughing. She was angry but not threatening angry. She looked more like a kitten or a puppy trying to be fierce.

"This has just shown that you are the one in the wrong" she said a smug smirk on her face "I have suffered uncaused abuse at your hands which shown that you are nothing but a pathetic bully. You call our family bullies. This has just shown I am better brought up than you" WHAT? Did she really just say that. I would've laughed if I wasn't so angry

""My family are decent, hardworking people who have proper legitimate jobs and no criminal records so get down from your high horse, your family are nothing but a group of bullies and brutes. They are uneducated baboons who can barely string two sentences together and you're just the same way" I growled, I has never been this angry before not even with her. I was brought of my thoughts as I felt a sting as Bella furiously slapped my face, Damn she could hit well, I wasn't going to let her see that though. I looked glared at her but then felt guilty, she was glaring at me but I could tell I had hurt her. She didn't seem very good at hiding things. Maybe I took it too far "I'm sorry" I said holding my hands up "Maybe I took it a bit too far"

"Apology NOT accepted" She snarled, I sighed in frustration

"For god's sake, I was just offering an olive branch, do you like the arguments?" I asked her honestly "Because frankly I'm sick and tired of them but I'm starting to wonder if you thrive of them" I was so sick of this pathetic world war three, I wasn't going to fight Esme and Carlisle's battle any more.

"Of course not don't be so ridiculous" she snapped back but I could tell in her eyes, She was lying, Why didn't I recognise it before? She was as easy to read as an open book! Her face was screwed up and hard as she was busy having a go at me but her eyes were tired and gentle and I could tell she was as sick of the war as me. I watched her she talked and I could help it I kissed her. She froze for about half a second but then began kissing me back hungrily. It was sweet and lovely. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching and I realised where we were. I stepped back and watched Bella. She had her eyes closed; she was smiling which looked weird on her usually hard face. I smiled back but then her eyes fluttered open and horror hit her face. I froze; we were supposed to hate each other. What would she say? We were thankfully spared any more uncomfortable silence as a very flustered Mr Banner then burst into the room and dismissed us early.

I grabbed my bag and iPod and without looking at Bella I flew out of the door at top speed. Breathing heavily I almost ran down the corridor, what was that all about? Since when couldn't I control myself? I always hated Bella always, She was the bane of my existence and I hers. Yet today was different somehow, usually I was so angry at her we just screamed at each other until a teacher arrived to split us up, that was the usual drill but today I had calmed down enough to see a vulnerability that I never knew existed. She tried to hide it and put on a hard exterior but I could tell inside she was different than her family. I stopped myself, if she was so different she wouldn't support what they did! They were cruel psychopaths and if Bella supported that then she was no different than them. I was tired, stressed out and unnerved by the time I got home.

"Hi Edward!" Esme greeted me at the door kissing me lightly on the cheek; she was wearing an apron. "I'm making lasagne for dinner" she told me

"Great thanks Esme" I said as she turned around and went back into the kitchen. Esme was my stepmother; she married my father Carlisle two years ago after they met at the hospital. Esme moved in with her two children Jasper and Rosalie much to the delight of my sister and brother, Alice and Emmett. Together we created a mildly dysfunctional family unit. Our mother died of cancer 10 years ago and Jasper and Rosalie's father had walked out on them when they were babies so it was just us. Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett had even become couples weirdly enough.

I kicked off my shoes, threw my bag into a corner and walked into the lounge were Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were sitting. "Hiya" I mumbled throwing myself down on the couch.

"Was it that bad?" Rosalie asked sympathetically "What did that bitch Bella say? I'll knock her out" I rolled my eyes

"Nothing that we haven't said to her" I reassured her "I can defend myself Rosalie"

"Yeah don't break a nail princess" Jasper laughed hitting her with a pillow

"Oh" Rosalie gasped pretending to be offended hitting him back. We heard the door open and Carlisle walked into the lounge

"Hey Dad" I greeted

"What went on with you and Bella Swan and why didn't you tell me you had detention?" he asked getting right to the point

"Who told you?" I asked glaring at my siblings, I asked them not to tell

"The school phoned, Edward they are really worried about your feud with Bella. The head teacher says he hasn't seen a feud this bad or last this long in his whole career"

"She provoked me" I shrugged, I wasn't getting the blame for this "The others fight with her too" I pointed to them who looked away guiltily.

"Yes but not as much as you!" Carlisle sighed exasperated "Edward if you are going to fulfil your dream of going to Harvard and becoming a doctor then you need to stop losing your temper with that girl so much. Your record is in a mess! It says you have got 23 detentions so far this year all for fighting with Bella Swan. It doesn't look good does it?"

"No, I'm sorry Dad but when I think of what that family did to you I just get so angry!" I vented frustrated

"That is in the past" He said firmly "The fight is between Charlie Swan and me. I don't expect you to fight my battles for me Edward. If she angers you so much maybe you will benefit from moving to St Peters?" He asked

"NO!" I shouted standing up. St Peters was a private high school just a few miles outside of Forks. I went there in my freshman year and hated it. The teachers and the students all were stuck up and rude. I hated it and didn't have any friends there. I begged my dad to let my move to Forks High School and after marrying Esme he agreed. I was now in my junior year and I didn't want to go back.

"Fine, but hear me now Edward, you are coming to end of your junior year, If your behaviour doesn't improve then I will move you back to St Peters for the beginning of your senior year. He warned me, I nodded knowing my dad was serious.

The next day I walked into school with a refreshed mind. I would forget about Bella and the kiss and concentrate on pleasing my father. I would not fight with her any more, she will simply cease to exist, It was a perfect plan. For the first half of the day it was relatively peaceful. I worked hard, kept my head down and no sign of Bella. At dinner I saw her out of the glimpse of my eye, She was staring at me but I ignored her and concentrated on my food, eventually she looked away and I sighed in relief.

However that afternoon was considerably more difficult. I arrived in Chemistry and there she was sat talking to a friend. I stared at her, she hadn't noticed me yet I watched her brown eyes sparkle as she laughed and then she turned around and looked at me. I turned away quickly, putting my head down and walked towards my seat and sat down.

"Right come on everyone settle down" Mrs Norman said "Now as you can see today Bella Swan has joined this class after a…difference of opinions with Mr Banner…"

"He's an asshole" Bella sullenly muttered under her breath and I grinned, I knew what Bella's temper was like as I had been on the end of it more times than I could count.

"…and he no longer wishes to teach her so she's joining us." Mrs Norman went on "Now I want everyone to get into pairs, Bella would you join Edward please?"

"With all due respect Mrs Norman I'm sure Bella will be happier sat with her friend" I spoke up desperately coming up with any excuse not to have to speak to her. I knew it would end up in a row and with my fathers warning still ringing in my ears I was determined not to let that happen.

"Bella needs someone who is advanced in this class to help her get started" Mrs Norman said firmly. "Bella come and sit next to Edward please" She stood up and walked over to me slowly dragging her feet and mumbling under her breath as she walked. She threw her bag down on the floor and threw herself into the chair. We both moved our chairs to opposite ends of the table trying to keep as far away from each as humanly possible. We got given out assignments and without asking for my help she got on with it. We completed the work in silence (surprisingly!) and when the bell rang for the end of class I headed for the door

"Hey Edward" I heard Bella shout after me but I ignored her. She either wanted to talk about the kiss or start an argument. I wasn't in the mood for doing either. I began to walk down the corridor and could hear her following me so I made a right and headed into the boys toilets. I sighed gratefully, she leave me alone now

"Hi Edward" Bella said coming in

"Bella! You're not allowed in here!" I shouted in shock but deep down I suppose I knew she would come in.

"Grow up Edward" She rolled her eyes "It's smellier than the girls and has graffiti on the walls other than that it's pretty much the same"

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily

"To ask you if you're bipolar" She said "One minute you're screaming in my face insulting my family and the next your kissing me and then today you act like I don't even exist! What's wrong with you?" She asked frustration and confusion evident in her voice.

"God Bella I was only joking!" I said trying to act nonchalant and uncaring "I just thought it'd be funny to see how you'd react" I shrugged. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well why did you just walk out of the room yesterday?" She asked "Why not let me in on the joke?"

"Sorry Mom! I didn't know I had to tell you when I was leaving a room and I thought you'd figure the joke out"

"No Edward there's something more to this. Why have you been ignoring me all day?" she said almost stomping her feet in frustration. I could see she didn't believe me for a second and this was really getting to her.

"Well my dad has told me if I get detention one more time then I have to leave here so I'd rather just not get into any arguments however much I like winding you up" I shrugged again

"If you shrug one more time, I'll bogwash you" she said but she was grinning so I took it as a joke "Your dad sounds strict"

"Isn't yours?" I asked her "no of course he isn't he probably congratulated her" I mumbled under my breath but Bella heard. Her face hardened

"Why did you have to ruin it?" She growled

"Ruin what?" I asked

"We were finally getting along for the first time in well forever and you had to ruin it with a dig at my father. What have you got against him?" She asked me angrily pushing me against the sink. She was up close to me now glaring in my face.

"You can't be serious" I scoffed pushing her back "you know what your dad did to my father"

"What?" She asked genuine puzzlement on her face "what did my dad do to yours?" she asked stepping back from me ending the little push war we were having.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked her feeling uncertain. If she was telling the truth then we had bullied her for nothing.

"Know what?" she asked sighing "No-one in that family tells me anything. I'm not totally stupid I know what my dad does for a living but Edward please believe me, whatever my dad did I didn't know about it I swear" She looked into my eyes and I could tell. She had not been involved and had not known. She was telling the truth. She came to us on the very first day we were at this school and we had rejected her offer of friendship, I felt like a right bastard.

"Do you remember three years ago when your brother Brandon was arrested for stabbing that man?" I asked her and she nodded silently

"Well my father was driving home late from work that night and saw what happened. The man was already dead and Brandon had a knife so he didn't get out of his car just carried on driving. When he got home he phoned the police and reported it. He had got a good look at Brandon so the next day he was arrested Carlisle had to give evidence at the trial. It was then it all started, at first your brothers tried being nice to Carlisle, They tried giving him bribes to stand down as a witness but he refused, Carlisle has his morals. Then they got nasty, they threw bricks through our windows sent threatening messages and even posted a lit newspaper through our letterbox" She was stood frozen listening to my story.

"That does sound like them, I'm sorry" she said, I waved her quiet

"Then when that still didn't work they kidnapped Carlisle. They took him to some warehouse and tortured him for three days solid. They let him go just in time for the court case and he told the police about them but they all had alibi's and the evidence was long gone so in the end they didn't get arrested. Carlisle gave his evidence though and Brandon was sent to prison" I finished my story breathing heavily the memories where still fresh in my mind. I had been so angry and I took it all out on Bella. I looked up at her and tears were in her eyes

"I don't know what to say" she whispered "I am so so sorry"

"I know" I nodded briskly. "I realise now that you didn't know" I awkwardly patted her on the back and I walked towards the door

"Edward!" She called. I turned around "I know that with everything that's happened between our parents we can never be friends but …well I'd like it if we didn't fight anymore. We can at least be civil with one another" She said holding out her hand. I nodded and shook it and smiled

"At least for the sake of Mr Banner's sanity" I joked and she laughed

"For Mr Banner" she agreed smiling

_AN: So I hope you liked it! Please Please Please review I want to know how I did. Also check out the new trailer I have made for this story. The link is on my profile page. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews, I'm so shocked and touched that people even read my stories never mind actually like them! Anyway enjoy and please please review. They motivate me into writing more. Now I'm sorry that this chapter is mostly Bella but I had to create more of a rift between Bella and her family and set it up for future chapters with Bella and Edward and don't worry there is some nice Bella/Edward at the end of the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(_

Chapter 4 – Bella's POV

I trudged down the stairs yawning quietly. It was Sunday morning and 7am. Normally I wouldn't have been up this early but today was my brothers wedding. After 3 years together Jamie was marrying the 'love of his life' Kristen. Call me cynical but I knew it wouldn't last.

Jamie was only with Kristen because mum had pushed him into it. They were on the verge of splitting up when Kristen found out she was pregnant "no grandchild of mine is going to be a bastard" She had said, so Jamie had stayed with her. She didn't mind being with him either. He paid for everything and was able to keep her in designer clothes. I walked into the kitchen and Jamie was there with Shane and Mickey laughing and joking about his bachelor party the night before. Just because he was getting married didn't mean he wasn't going to act like he was single. I slammed the kitchen door loudly to alert them to my presence and they immediately shut up.

"Morning" I said going to the fridge grabbing some eggs and bacon. I turned on the cooker and put some bacon on a tray inside "How are you feeling?"

"Rough" they all answered in unison

"Don't use that tray; we've just had cocaine on that!" Jamie said

"Oh, for gods sake!" I snapped pouring the bacon into the bin and grabbing a different tray "You've started early" I noted

"I'm getting married it's a special occasion" Jamie grinned "Besides I needed a little pick me up. Not gone to bed yet" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes but I felt sick inside. It was going to kick off today, I could tell. My family were volatile at the best of times but put them all together in the same room add some alcohol and drugs and that was just a recipe for disaster.

I ate my breakfast and then Kristen arrived with all her other bridesmaids so we headed upstairs, woke mum and started getting ready together. I was usually more of a jeans and sneakers kind of girl but I actually found myself having fun getting my make-up put on and wearing a pretty dress. After a few hours we were ready. I went downstairs alone to grab my bag and as I walked past the basement I heard someone shouting up

"Please Please help me!" A mans voice shouted up. I froze and turned around, the door was ajar. I walked quietly over, opened the door further and looked inside. Down the stairs a man was sat tied to a chair, he looked tired and thin; he had a black eye and was lightly bleeding from his head. I vaguely wondered how long they had kept him down there. He saw me and hope flashed in his eyes "Please! Please I'm begging you! Don't let them kill me!" He shouted up desperately.

"Shhhhh" I hissed looking around to see were my brothers where "I'm sorry, truly I am but I can't help you" I said, the guilt knawing at me. I saw the hope go out of his eyes. I could see it as clear as if I could read his mind; he truly believed he was going to die here. How could I leave him? That would make me just a culpable as my family. How could I stand there and say to myself I was better than my family if I just left him here but they would kill me if I let him go. I stood in silent conflict arguing with myself for a few minutes until I made a decision "I'm going to get you out" I whispered down. I turned back around and did a quick scan of downstairs, nobody was here. The boys had probably already gone to the church. I grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and snuck down the basement stairs. He hands were tied behind him with rope. It wasn't so tight so cutting it with knife turned out easy.

"Thank you!" he gasped

"We're not out of the woods yet" I warned him "Now, Be quiet and stay behind me" I said sneaking back up the stairs. I popped my head out of the door and did a quick look around. It still was empty, I sighed in relief. We sneaked into the kitchen careful not to make a sound. I grabbed the tin where we kept petty cash from the top of one of the shelves and grabbed some notes from inside. It was only a couple of hundred dollars but it would have to do. I led the man to the back door and shoved the notes in his hands. "They're going to be pissed that you've escaped so get out of Forks and away from Seattle if you can, the further the better. Warn any family or friends you have and be careful" I told him quickly.

He stepped outside and turned back to me "Thank you so much, you're an angel sent from heaven" He smiled at me

"Oh I'm no angel sir, believe me" I said feeling sick about all the other people who hadn't got out of that basement. He nodded at me thanking me again before running off. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I watched him go

"Bella what are you doing?" I turned around quickly to face my mother who was watching me with suspicious eyes

"Nothing mum, I just felt a bit dizzy and needed some fresh air" I smiled brightly. She nodded slowly

"Ok, Well we have to go now so come on, lock that door and grab your bag we're late enough as it is" She said.

We arrived at the church ninety minutes late but nobody seemed to care. The ceremony went ahead with no further problems apart from Shane flicking a pencil at Jamie during a hymn earning a slap round the head from our mum who was blubbering all the way through the ceremony. I couldn't see why she was crying. Jamie and Kristen recited there vows with as much feeling as if they were reading ingredients from a food packet.

After that was of course the reception. No expense had been spared for it and it was being held at a beautiful 5 star hotel in Seattle. However this was the part of the day I was most worried about. A huge bunch of our extended family was here. When everyone had sat down, Jamie stood up beginning the speeches. He began with all the usual pleasantries thanking everyone for coming and saying how much he loved Kristen. He then turned it over to Shane who was his best man, Shane staggered up, He clearly had had way too much to drink. Jamie should have stopped him.

"Well everyone" He slurred "the golden boy is finally married. Does that mean anyone else going to be able to earn your respect dad?" He glared at Dad who sat stony faced "And well Kristen, what do we not know about her" He hiccupped "except that I slept with her last year when we were on holiday in Spain"

Shocked silence filled the room for about a half a second before Jamie jumped on Shane starting to hit him and Kristen stood up shouting "It's not true!" Jamie backed off after a couple of minutes; I knew Shane would only have a bit of bruising and a headache in the morning. If Jamie wanted to do severe damage he could but thankfully it looked like Shane's sick joke hadn't affected the just married couple who were whispering lovingly to each other. Shane was 'helped' to the floor by a few of Jamie's friends. Mum walked over to them and together they half carried him upstairs out of the room. I assumed that they would be taking him to one of the bedrooms. After a few minutes things went back to normal. Mickey did the best man speech instead and an hour went by before anything dramatic happened. I was coming out of the toilets when I saw Mickey leaning against the wall in the hallway smoking a cigarette.

"That was a nice speech you did" I said

"Thanks" he nodded smiling ruefully. He had things on his mind. I could tell

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine" he shrugged then paused. I waited patiently "It's just, well it's always going to be like this" He gestured to the door which led back to the room where our now very drunk family were attempting dancing

"Like what?" I asked confused

"Fighting, arguing, getting drunk, getting high" he shrugged "I'm sick of it"

"Hey, you've nearly finished your junior year at college" I said "You've just got one more year and then you'll be able to get away from all this crap"

"Yeah I know but until then this is all we have" He sighed

"Right now you're just feeling sorry for yourself" I sighed "C'mon Shane was just messing around. He'll be grovelling to Jamie and Dad tomorrow and…" I trailed off after looking at Mickey's face

"Mickey? He was just messing around? Right?" I asked him. Surely Shane wouldn't be so stupid

"I can't say, it doesn't matter!" Mickey said turning around and heading towards the door but I stood in front of him

"Well let me just ask you this then….Where did Shane go on holiday last year?"

"Spain" He admitted reluctantly "but Bella you can't say anything!"

"Do I look fucking stupid? Of course I'm not going to say anything but oh my god Mickey!" I gasped and leaned against the wall trying to take it all in. After a few minutes I had calmed down enough to go back into the room. My dad walked over to me. His face was cold and I couldn't tell whether he was angry with me or not. "Hi dad" I smiled at him

"Bella, please tell me you didn't let that man out of our basement this morning" He said. My heart sank; I hoped that my dad would think he just escaped. Usually he kept the door locked so I hoped he'd believe it was his mistake.

"Yes I did" I said trying to sound strong and firm but all it came out as was a squeak

"Why would you do that?" He asked calmly but I knew him well enough to know that this was the calm before the storm. The last time he spoke to one of us like this he broke both Mickey's arms.

"I'm sorry Dad but he was injured and begging me! What did you expect me to do? Just leave him there! Yes I did help him and I'm glad I did! I'm not the monster who locks people up in basements!" I snapped. As I spoke my voice got louder and stronger. I was proud of myself at the end of my little speech but the smile was soon wiped off my face when my dad with one furious deadly look punched me right in the face. I wasn't expecting it so I fell onto the floor. Weirdly my first thought was I didn't want anyone seeing my knickers. I stood up dazed just to see Mickey coming over

"Dad you don't need to be so hard on her!" He hissed

"She needs to learn her place! She needs to show respect and if you don't like that then you know where the door is" He snapped. Mickey was about to respond but we were all distracted by the main doors opening, Jamie came in looking furious followed by Kristen and one of the bridesmaids whose name I forgot, Kristen and the bridesmaid were in tears.

"Get back here and face me you asshole" Kristen shrieked after him, He turned around

"YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE SLUT. GO AND SEE IF LOVERBOY IS PREPARED TO PUT UP WITH YOU! THAT'S OF COURSE WHEN HE'S RECOVERED FROM THE BEATING I'VE JUST GIVEN HIM" he shouted in Kristen's face

"Jamie what have you done?" Mickey asked as we exchanged worried looks

"HE SLEPT WITH MY BRIDESMAID! ON OUR WEDDING DAY!" Kristen shrieked. Jamie shrugged

"She slept with Shane last year. Tit for Tat" He shrugged

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I FUCKING DIDN'T!" She screamed

"Well I overheard Mickey and Bella talking so I know for a fact you did! I want a divorce" He snarled at her before turning and walking out of the door.

I turned around and ran out the other one at the back. I'd had enough, I ignored the number of people calling after me and didn't stop running through the hotel lobby, out of the door and down the street. Tears were streaming down my face; I was struggling to see through them so I sat down on a brick wall. It had finally hit me. My own father had punched me, Not just a slap in anger but a punch he'd give to one of my brothers. I was sure I'd have a black eye tomorrow. He had never raised a hand to me before. Not once. I was his little princess and he bounced me on his knee and bought me barbies and beat up the principal when he gave me detention. Ok so maybe that last analogy wasn't suitable but it showed he cared, it showed that he had a shred of decency in him. It showed me he loved me.

"Bella?" a voice said. I turned around to see Edward Cullen getting out of his car. Oh god this was all I needed, I had not spoke to him in two weeks since he finally admitted why he hated my family.

"Erm, Hi Edward" I stuttered hurriedly wiping my eyes with my hands

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Erm, Yeah I'm fine thanks why?" I smiled trying to act fine

"Because it's almost midnight, you've got no coat on and you're stood in the middle of a street crying" He took his coat off and put it over me.

"I just had a bit of an argument with some of my family. That's all" I said standing up and handing him back his coat "I'd better get back, they'll probably be worried"

"Bella I know we have had our problems in the past but if you think I'm letting you walk around the streets of Seattle at this time of night then you've got another think coming. Now get in!" He said firmly pointing to his car. I rolled my eyes and began to walk down the street.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" he shouted to me

"Good because I'm not giving you one" I yelled back. I heard him sigh and get into his car and I smiled triumphantly as I heard the engine start but then he slowed down and began driving next to me.

He rolled down his window "Have you ever heard the saying cutting your own nose off to spite your face?" He asked me.

"Leave me alone" I growled. I didn't like feeling vulnerable in front of him

"No" He said simply "If you got raped or mugged on the way to wherever you're going then I'd feel incredibly guilty" I rolled my eyes at him

"Have you seen my right hook? I'd be more worried about them"

"Yeah but you wouldn't be attacked at all if you were with me because I am a man" He explained

"Oh come on! You are so egotistical!" I scoffed

"I'm not egotistic it's just like the law" He shrugged then softened "Listen I'm just trying to do you a favour. I haven't booby trapped the car, I'm not going to lock you in here, I just want to give you a lift so will you please stop making life so difficult and just get in?" I looked at him carefully trying to find something in his face that told me he was lying but I couldn't. I reluctantly got into the car next to him

"Thank you" He said earnestly to me, He put up the window and turned the heaters on and I nodded gratefully. "So where do you want to go?" He asked me

"erm well my family are at…" I began but then I stopped myself "actually will you just take me home please" He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything and we set off. "So what were you doing out so late in Seattle?" I asked him. I figured it was a fair question. He hesitated "What is it? Have you been drinking?" I asked wondering if he'd been to a party. He laughed

"No nothing like that but well…I was at a comic book convention" He admitted. I tried unsuccessfully to keep the smirk of my face.

"A comic book convention?" I asked him disbelievingly snickering. He sighed

"Yes, Ok I'm a comic book geek! I have a massive collection at home. Some of them are first editions really rare" He grinned at me and then we both started laughing.

"So what about you?" He asked me once the laughing died down

"It was my brothers wedding" I told him

"Oh right" He nodded "How was it?" He asked me

"They're getting divorced" I said seriously

"Already?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed deeply "Well that's a busy night even for you Bella" I nodded "So was that why you were crying?" He asked me and I shook my head. He waited for me to carry on but I couldn't

"Sorry but I'm not really comfortable discussing it" I said feeling apologetic

"Fine, it's your business" He said. He didn't seem to mind even though I could tell he wanted to know what had upset me. We settled into a comfortable silence on the way home. He played some music and combining that with the comfortable warmth of the car, I almost dropped off a few times. "We're here" Edward said parking outside my house

"Funnily enough I guessed that when you parked outside of my house" I joked

"Ok smart ass" He grinned "Go on out of my car" I stood outside and he opened his window

"Thank you for giving me a lift" I told him "Do you want any money for gas or anything?" I asked dithering. I'd never done this before.

"No! Bella I was driving back to forks anyway!" He said "Are you going to be ok? I'm guessing you're going to be on your own tonight?" He asked sounding concerned

"No I'll be fine, I like the peace and quiet and I need some time to think" I smiled at him tiredly. The eventful day was hitting me. "I'm going to go now but thanks for the ride" I turned around and began walking up my path. He still hadn't gone yet; I turned around and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Just checking there's no rapists in your garden" He grinned holding his hands up, I rolled my eyes and stuck a finger up at him and I could've sworn I heard him chuckling as he drove away. I opened the door and trudged upstairs into my bedroom. I took my shoes off and lay down on my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I heard banging, shouting and chatting. The family must have returned. I didn't want to face them but I forced myself to get up, I made my bed and walked into the bathroom, I froze when I saw myself in the mirror. My eye looked awful! It was painful and fused shut. I couldn't stop looking, it was like when you see a car accident, and you know you shouldn't look and it's bad to stare but you just can't help it. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and tried to relax in the shower. I got ready for school trying without much luck to hide my eye with make-up. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs enough stalling time to face the music, however when I walked into the kitchen only Jamie was there. He was eating a piece of toast and reading the newspaper

"Hi" I said from the doorway

"Hey" he mumbled looking up from his newspaper. He saw my eye and jumped up "Mickey said he hit you I didn't know he hit you that hard!" He said sitting back down "I'll have a word with him later"

"It doesn't matter" I shrugged "Are you really getting a divorce?" I asked him

"Just call me Britney" he joked turning another page of his newspaper

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them" I apologized

"Why didn't you?" He asked, He didn't sound angry just genuinely confused,

"Because I knew it would all kick off and it did! I assume Shane's in hospital" I asked

"Yes, broken nose, arms, and collarbone and a couple of bruised ribs" He said proudly. I shook my head in disgust

"That's why I didn't tell you" I explained as gently as possible. Suddenly someone was at the door banging on it

"Jamie Swan you get out here right now and face me like a man!" Kristen shouted through the door. Jamie sighed, stood up and turned the radio on trying to drown her out. He sat back down and turned another page of his newspaper. I went into the lounge and looked out of window. Kristen was there with a man who I recognised as her brother from yesterday. They had a van with them and were getting a number of items out and pouring them out onto the lawn. I recognised a few shirts of Jamie's.

"Jamie" I shouted "you better get out here" He came into the lounge and looked out of the window just in time to see all his worldly possessions go up in smoke. Jamie ran outside, jumped on Kristen's brother and they began fighting with Jamie quickly getting the better hand. Kristen went from shouting at Jamie to begging him to leave her brother alone. I went to the door

"Jamie! come on leave him alone!" I shouted. I saw a familiar silver Volvo park across the street. Edward gestured to me to come on so I ran inside, put my shoes and coat on, grabbed my bag and ran outside at top speed leaving the fight and jumping in the car.

"Drive now! quickly before anyone sees you" I told him urgently and without a word he complied. He drove a few streets before stopping.

"I just thought I'd give you a lift to school as your truck isn't fixed yet" He said "I'm guessing that was your brother and his future ex-wife" Edward asked. I nodded and turned to look at him. He gasped and his face hardened "Bella, who did that to your eye?"

"I walked into a door" I shrugged jokingly trying to get him to relax

"Bella! If they are beating you then leave!" Edward growled

"You need to calm down! It's the first time he has done anything like this" I said which was true "It won't happen again" I continued firmly but I wasn't so sure how true this was.

"Well know I can guess what you were so upset about last night, Bella if any of them touch you again then call me ok" He said looking in his dashboard and bringing out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his number on the piece of paper and passed it to me "If you get into a situation like last night again then call me I can always come and give you a lift or whatever" He offered

"Edward I'm not comfortable about this I mean…." I said but he cut me off

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Whatever our differences have been in the past I can't just not help you out" he said

"Great so now I'm the abused kid that needs help" I rolled my eyes sullenly

"Bella you're anything but abused. You just need a friend right now. Promise me!" He said firmly grabbing my chin gently and turning my head so I was facing him "If something happens you'll phone me"

He said staring at me. I couldn't help but look at his deep, sparkling green eyes. Suddenly a felt an electric static on my cheek were he was touching me. He must have felt it too because he let go as fast as if he had been burned.

"I promise" I mumbled turning away from him trying to get my breathing under control. By the sounds of things so was he.

_AN: So what did you think? I'm trying to build things up and take my time with getting them together but I promise you all of the next chapter is just going to be all Bella/Edward and the more reviews I get the faster I update remember that! Oh and if some of this chapter seems familiar to you then that is because I based part of this chapter on a book called Tough Love by Kerry Katona. When I read it, it just reminded me so much of the Swan family so I just had to include it! I'm not going to lie and pretend that it was my idea so I got it from that book. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: First things first I'm really really sorry for not updating recently. I've recently started college again and we've had trouble with our internet so things have been a little bit hectic. Secondly again I have to express my gratitude for everyone whose been reviewing, I'm so proud of this story and so so so ecstatic and happy it's doing well so thank you all so so much, I read every review thoroughly and get such a happy feeling when it is a good one! This chapter is smaller than the last one and is sort of a filler chapter but the good news is that I can now confirm that this story is going to be 15 chapters long and Bella and Edward are going to get together soon! I promise. _

Chapter 5 – Edwards POV

It was 12.30am and I couldn't sleep, I had gone from tossing and turning in my bed to pacing around my bedroom floor. I was worried about Bella. Two days ago I had picked her up from her house and saw her with a black eye that her father had given her. Her own father! I was shocked to say the least, Bella was just a young, small girl and the fact that her father had punched her hard enough to give her a black eye angered and upset me. I was so confused! I didn't expect to have these feelings. If it was three weeks ago then the truth was I would have been happy to have seen Bella like that but something had changed and I didn't see her in the way I used to. Did I care about her? Yes, I knew that, was I attracted to her? Definitely, were the feelings romantic? I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure about anything any more.

My phone bleeped, I walked over and grabbed it. I had a message from Bella. I frowned, opened it and read it aloud to myself "Sorry if I woke you up but can you please come and get me? I'm on the corner of Kings Street" I jumped up, put my shoes on and grabbed my keys, sneaking downstairs and grabbing my coat before going quietly out of the front door. I drove there as fast as I could, hoping she hadn't been beaten up again. I parked on the corner of the street where she had said she would be and got out of the car.

"Bella? Bella!" I hissed. I heard trees rustling and turned around. Bella stepped out from behind the trees. She looked a mess, she was wearing no coat just a pair of sneakers and her pyjamas. She looked scared, her sleeve was ripped, and she was holding a cloth to her lip which was bleeding. She walked over slowly to me

"Thanks for coming, I didn't know if you'd show or not. I didn't have anybody else to call" She said. She was shivering. I didn't know what to say

"It's ok" I swallowed "Come on" I said leading her back to my car. She got in and I turned the heaters up. She nodded thankfully; I waited in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. "What happened this time?" I asked

"He said he wanted me to get into the family business" she said putting her head in her hands

"What sort of things would you have to do?" I asked dreading the answer

"I'd probably have to go around and collect loan payments from people, I'd have to help them with robberies and more than likely join my brothers in torturing and beating up people in the basement!" She said her eyes filling with tears

"I'm guessing you told him no?" I asked, She turned to me shock and anger on her face

"Of course!" She gasped "How could you think I'd do something like that?" I shrugged

"I didn't know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it against you" I apologized then paused "But weren't you brought up like that?" I asked her honestly "Wasn't the…violence and stuff in your childhood? Why are you so okay when your brothers have turned out the way they are?"

"I was brought up differently than my brothers. I would stay at home with mum and play with my Barbie's. Yes sure, of course I saw violence but not half as much as my brothers. My dad would take them along with him when he had work to do. They were brought up to be tough, to be mean and cold and to be monsters. They had violence put into their daily lives. It's like he wanted them to …be little mini-versions of him, He was moulding them into perfect sons who could take over the family business when he retires" She said thoughtfully

"Are you happy with that? Are you happy with what your family do for a living?" I asked her scathingly. I knew I was being harsh on her but like it or not she was involved. She paused for a moment, genuinely thinking over my question

"No, I'm not happy of course I'm not! It wasn't really until these past two years that I fully realised how bad they were and I just…accepted it. I know it's wrong but there is nothing I can do about it. I could never go against my family and at the end of the day I'm not sure I want too. I love them, despite everything"

"Well I think you're a fool" I said

"Yes I know, I think that about myself too sometimes" She shrugged looking tired.

"There is only so far the people we love can push us before we snap Bella. Your black eye hasn't even gone yet and already he's hitting you again" I said pointing to her eye "What did he give you the black eye for? Not washing the dishes?" I scoffed

"No, He gave it to me because I let a man out of the basement" She admitted yawning tiredly. I raised my eyebrow, she talked, acted and punched like them but when it came down to it she just wasn't one of them.

"Come on, you can come and sleep at mine" I offered starting up the car

"Oh no, I couldn't do that" She said looking worried

"Well have you got anywhere better to go?" I asked her "Someone who'd let you turn up at this ungodly hour and sleep at their house with no questions asked?" I asked her and she nodded unconvincingly. I rolled my eyes "No you don't" I said knowingly

"How do you do that?" She growled "fucker knows everything" she mumbled under her breath. I laughed "Well what about your parents? Your siblings?" She asked I sighed

"I will deal with that! Now will just let me help you?" I asked her. I'd deal with them tomorrow. I was sure that my father would not have a problem with her staying. He would probably be happy that we weren't fighting anymore, my siblings were another thing entirely but I could deal with them tomorrow. I was brought out my thoughts just in time to see her nod slowly.

"Hallelujah" I joked overdramatically and she rolled her eyes. I started the car and we drove in silence to my house. "We have to be quiet because everyone's asleep" I warned her as we pulled up outside the house. I quietly got out of the car and snuck up to the house with Bella following me. I was silently praying that no-one would wake up as I led her inside and up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Nice Room" Bella nodded approvingly looking around as I led her in

"Thanks" I said "Sit down" I offered, pointing to my bed. She sat down and I turned around and opened my closet dragging out an inflatable mattress, some bedding and an extra pillow.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that, I'll crash on the floor no problem" Bella shook her head as I sat down and began to blow the mattress up with the pump.

"What?" I said horrified "This mattress is for me. You're sleeping in my bed" How could she think I'd make her sleep in the floor! I had been brought up to treat ladies with nothing but respect! My mother would be rolling in her grave if I made her sleep on the floor!

"No" She said shaking her head "You've done too much! I dragged you out of bed in the middle of the night and made you come and pick me up. I can't steal your bed as well" She protested. I sighed

"Bella as much as love our little disagreements there is no way you're sleeping on this thing." I said grinning. I should have known she'd argue

"But…" she began to protest

"Bella, this is my house and you have to follow my rules. I'm not arguing with you" I said firmly. She sighed knowing she had lost.

"How is your lip?" I asked her hoping to change the subject. She pulled the cloth away from her lip.

"It's still sore but the bleeding's almost stopped" She said feeling it. I put the mattress down, stood up, walked over to my wardrobe, opened it and grabbed the longest t-shirt I had

"Here" I said passing her the t-shirt. "Your top is ripped so you can wear that if you want. You can get changed in my bathroom through that door" I pointed to the door. "Clean yourself up as well if you want" I sat down and resumed pumping up the mattress. She nodded thankfully and went into the bathroom. I hoped she thought to keep her pyjama bottoms on as well. I was a teenager and a lot of the time woke up with a little morning surprise. If she was walking around flashing her knickers it would make it ten times worse. She walked out as I finished pumping the mattress up. She looked better and thankfully had kept her pants on.

"Thanks for all this Edward" She said. "I really appreciate it"

"Hey it's no problem" I smiled "I'm glad I could help, although it is almost 2am so we should probably try and get some sleep" I suggested and she nodded. I laid the mattress out and put the bedding on it while she sat down on the bed watching me.

"You know I could sleep on that if you wanted Edward. You shouldn't worry about me, I've slept on worse" she said, I rolled my eyes did she never give up?

"Not this again, Bella you're not sleeping on this! End of story" I kicked my shoes off, switched the light off and got onto the mattress while Bella got into bed.

"Night Edward" I heard Bella's soft voice through the dark

"Night Bella" I whispered before sleep finally overtook me.

Bella's POV

I woke up disoriented and confused at the unusual surroundings. Yawning tiredly I checked the clock 7:45am Crap! I was late for school. I sat up quickly and suddenly it all came back to me.

I had been getting ready for bed when my father had ambushed me with his plans for me to leave school and join the family business. I panicked and started making excuses, He got angry and told me in no uncertain terms I was a Swan and my recent behaviour was not going to be tolerated. I got angry, we had an argument and he hit me across the face. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth to put on my bleeding lip before slipping on my shoes and running downstairs. I headed towards the door but my dad had caught me. He chased after me and grabbed my top ripping it; I managed to get away from him and ran as fast as I could before stopping and texting Edward. Luckily my phone had been in my coat pocket.

Edward was very kind and he didn't need to be. He had picked me up and took me to his home and looked after me. It was so weird, when I was with Edward I felt safer and more looked after than I had felt in years. I had not felt that way since I was a kid. I was used to being the grown-up, the mature one in the family. Speaking of Edward where was he? The mattress was empty; I walked across the room and knocked on the bathroom door

"Edward?" I asked through the door, no answer. I suddenly heard shouting downstairs so I decided to see what was going on. I walked quietly downstairs. I walked silently towards the room where all the shouting was coming from and stood outside the door listening in. Normally I wouldn't be so rude but I had a funny feeling what or more specifically who the argument would be about.

"How could you be so stupid?" I heard Rosalie snarl

"Stupid? What for?" Edward gasped

"What do you mean what for? For fraternising with the enemy!" She laughed bitterly at him "You stupid stupid boy! You're stupid for thinking with what's inside your pants instead of your brain!"

"That's not fair! You don't know what she's like!" He protested

"She's one of them! That's all I need to know" Emmett said

"No she's not! She's different!" He shouted

"So what? all of a sudden after years and years of hating each other you're now all of a sudden best pals?" She scoffed "Get real! She has to have an agenda!" Rosalie sighed at her brother

"No! We're not best pals! But she just is going through a hard time right now and needs my help! She has a black eye and a busted lip Rose! She would do that to herself just to get in with me!" Edward pointed out

"I wouldn't put anything past her!" She snapped

"Edward you have to agree, something isn't right" Jasper chimed in

I decided that was my cue to enter. I opened the door and all of a sudden the room went quiet. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were all stood in the kitchen. I had to admit I was a little nervous

"Hi" I said awkwardly "Listen don't blame Edward, blame me! I was the one who phoned him and asked him for help. He was just helping me." I explained

"You don't have to explain yourself to them Bella" Edward said angrily

"I know but I sort of do really" I said "I'm sorry that I got in your way and it won't happen again, I'll go now" I said

"Yes I think it's for the best" Alice said

"No, you don't have too! Stay and have some breakfast!" Edward offered

"Edward thanks for all your help but I'll be fine" I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I went back upstairs and into Edward's room and put my shoes back on. I felt guilty for causing all that trouble for Edward. The door opened and he stormed in angrily.

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"Bella don't ever ever apologize to me because of my small minded, ignorant family" He warned "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for!" I shrugged, I didn't agree with him but I didn't want to cause another argument. I stood up and headed towards the door

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Er home" I said confused. Where did he think I was going to go?

"Bella you live miles away. At least let me give you a lift" He offered. I hesitated but realised he was right. My house was pretty far away and I wasn't about to cut my nose off to spite my face, I nodded reluctantly. He grinned

"You're getting used to accepting help from me" He pointed out smugly.

"Don't get used to it buster" I warned as we walked out the door "I hope I do" He admitted "I want to help" I ignored him as we walked out of the door.

The ride to my house was pretty uneventful. We drifted in and out of conversation and I was pleased to discover he liked Debussy. My family had always teased me for my love of classical music and most other teenagers hated classical music so it was nice to meet someone with similar tastes to me. I frowned as Edward turned and began heading out of forks

"Er Edward I'm not trying to insult your driving skills or anything but we're sort of going the wrong way" I pointed out

"No we're not" He said "I want to show you something" He told me, I frowned uneasily. I was wearing my pyjama bottoms, ugg boots and Edwards t-shirt. I hadn't even brushed my hair! "Trust me, you'll like it" Edward said seeing my uneasy look "and after this I promise I'll take you home" Edward promised.

"Okay then" I sighed giving in.

"Thank you" He said sincerely

We carried on driving for about half an hour before we arrived at a car park right next to La Push beach. I turned to him unimpressed "This is the big surprise? Edward I've been to this beach dozens of times"

"Not like this you haven't" he told me winking and getting out of the car. I sat inside for a few minutes contemplating how hard Edward would try to get me out of the car but eventually my curiosity got the better of me, After a couple of minutes I sighed and got out of the car.

"Don't panic" He said before standing behind me and putting a blindfold over my eyes.

"Edward" I complained

"I'll lead you, just trust me" He insisted before grabbing my hand. Trying to ignore the jolts of electricity running up my arms from his touch, I concentrated on walking.

He led me through what seemed like woodland. I could here the rustling of leaves; the floor was soft and squishy so it must have been mud. The smell of seawater in the air was almost gone and I could barely hear the sound of the waves lapping against the shore so I gathered that he must be taking me through the woods that where just next to the beach. He suddenly stopped me and picked me up. Groaning he put me on what felt like a massive stone, He was breathing heavily and I heard him scuffle up beside me. I was trying to resist the temptation to rip the blindfold of my face. We continued climbing up and up and up and I was getting more nervous by the second. The sound of the lapping of the waves was getting louder and louder. I was just about to rip the blindfold off and ask Edward what the hell he was playing at when he put me down.

"We're here" He said breathlessly "Bella you can take your blindfold off now" I tore my blindfold off impatiently and gasped, I was stood at the top of a cliff looking out towards the sea, the waves violently lapped at the bottom of the cliff, behind us was the forest

"It's beautiful" I said "How did you find it?" I asked him

"I came across it a few years ago, I'm sure people know about it but I think they think that it is too dangerous to climb up onto"

"Didn't you?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips

"No" He admitted "I've always been a bit of a daredevil. Not knowing or caring about the danger in things" He told me looking in my eyes. I stared back and for a moment, for one wondrous, miraculous moment it seemed like there were just us in the world. No-one else mattered, just us. I snapped out of it and tore my eyes away coughing uncomfortably trying to avoid his eyes.

"Well there's another word for people like that" I told him

"What?" He asked frowning

"Idiots, Morons, Stupid…" he cut me off

"Ok, ok I think I get it" He laughed "but there can be fun in danger, doing something that is forbidden…or out of bounds, something that you know you shouldn't do but you do it anyway" He said

"Adrenaline junkie" I teased and he shrugged grinning

"Maybe" he admitted

"It is beautiful up here" I said changing the subject

"Yes, it's peaceful as well which is the main reason I like coming here" he said sitting down on the edge of the cliff, I sat down next to him

"Is it a bit hectic in your house?" I asked him

"Don't get me wrong I love my family but…ever since Esme, Jasper and Rosalie it's just been so loud! It's like living with a bunch of 5 year olds!" He complained "It'll be easier when Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett go to college next year"

"Hey I grew up with 7 brothers, I get it!" I laughed "So…Esme is not your biological mother then?" I asked

"No" he said looking down "She started dating my dad 5 years ago and they married 2 years ago"

"And do you still see your biological mother?" I asked gently hoping I wasn't upsetting him

"No, she died 10 years ago" He admitted "She had breast cancer"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said horrified

"Don't be!" He reassured me "I was 7 when she died; It was a long time ago. I have some memories of her which I'm lucky for but Alice was only 5 when it happened so she doesn't. I'm really lucky"

"Was she a good mother?" I asked

"The best" She smiled "Her name was Elizabeth and I remember she used to be always in the kitchen baking something or the other, she used to sit me on the kitchen table and I'd watch her as she cluttered around the kitchen making cookies or a cake or something"

"She sounds lovely" I smiled "Could you imagine my mum baking?" I asked laughing. He shook his head chuckling

"That's one of the best things about my father and Esme marrying" he said "before he met Esme we would just live on takeaways and microwave meals" he chuckled. He looked at his watch "shoot"

"What?" I asked

"Sorry Bella I lost track of time we're going to have to go" He said standing up quickly "My dad is letting me have the morning off but I've got to be back in school after lunch" He explained. We climbed back down which took half the time as I wasn't wearing the blindfold and raced back through the woods at top speed. Due to Edward driving like a maniac (which I told him so a number of times) it took just 20 minutes to get to my house.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked as we pulled up at the end of the street. I had told him not to pull up in front of the house so my family wouldn't see him.

"I'll be fine" I reassured him "I'll think of something to clam him down, I usually do" I explained

"Well I don't like thinking of you with them" he said worriedly "If anything happens, anything at all don't hesitate to call me" he said gripping my arm lightly

"I promise! Jeez Edward you've been through all this before!" I said getting out of the car. He rolled down the window. He looked nervous and I was instantly curious

"I know this sounds a bit crazy" He began running his hands through his hair "but would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked "as friends I mean!" He added hurriedly "I think it would be nice for us …to…er…well just hang out without all the dramas" he said nervously.

"You and I without the dramas? Do you think we could do it?" I joked trying to ignore my racing heart. "Yes, Edward I'd love too. I smiled brightly trying to calm my nerves. I could feel my smile stretch across my face.

"Ok well I'll see you in school Bella" He said before waving and rolling his car window up

"Bye" I waved back but he was already gone

_AN: I have put so more extra stuff into this chapter it is unreal! I actually think it is longer than the wedding chapter! Anyway I hope you liked it! Please please review! _


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

_AN: Ok I have no excuses, I am an awful terrible person for not updating and I'm really sorry but I promise you that I have not given up on this story. I've actually just wrote the plan for the last few chapters and it's very exciting if I do say so myself. I really hope to continue with this story but due to lack of computer and internet access I can't make any guarantees. But please hold on because I'm very excited with where this is going! _

Chapter 6 – Bella POV

For the next few days things went quiet between me and Edward. I didn't want to make things any worse between him and his family and I was still in the doghouse with my own family so as far as anyone knew Edward and I were still mortal enemies. We passed each other in the hall a few times but a half-second glance was all that was exchanged. During class I kept my eyes diligently on our work despite secretly longing to reach out and touch his hand. 'stop it!' I told myself. No good would ever come out of a relationship with me and Edward and that was even if he wanted me anyway! He could get any girl in the entire school and thanks to my damsel in distress theatrics he probably just thought of me as some poor helpless girl who needed his help. So I would concentrate back on my work and try to ignore him sitting next to me as he was with me.

That all changed however late one night, I was lying in bed when my phone bleeped loudly indicating I had received a text from him.

_So you've been avoiding me? _

I frowned and typed back

_No, of course not! Just things are a bit weird with both of our families at the moment. If they knew we were even texting, I'd be dead!_

I waited for what seemed like hours until my phone bleeped again

_Who says they have to know? Besides you owe me a date!_

My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I had to compose my thoughts for a few moments before I could reply

_So you're saying we could be friends in secret?_

I tried to calm myself down. He probably didn't mean a date date. Just two friends meeting up. The word friend burned on my tongue like acid. I thumped my pillow angrily Edward Cullen was turning me into a giggling teenage girl and I hated it. Finally he replied

_Yes, friends of course, remember Mr Banners sanity relies on it lol :) We wouldn't be able to speak in school but we could still hang out in secret and text._

I read the text breathing deeply. Keeping it light-hearted was making it easy for me.

_Yeah it'll be good talking to someone not obsessed with the colour pink :)_

I wrote the text thinking of my best friend Angela, she was a fantastic friend and person but we were like chalk and cheese.

_Hey! Don't diss my favourite colour. Pink is ALL the rage this season._

It was about this time I began to relax and we fell into an easy banter. We spent half the night texting. We spoke about our friends, school and our ambitions in life. He told me he wanted to be a doctor and help people. I said I didn't know what I wanted to do yet but I wanted to travel the world. We stayed away from the touchy subjects, our families and pasts were out of bounds.

The next day I arrived at school tired but happy. I was never a morning person so Angela frowned at me when I smiled at her.

"Okay spill!" She demanded as I walked up to her

"What?" I asked distractedly as Rosalie brushed past me throwing a dirty look my way

"Who are you in love with?" She said matter of factly

"What are you going on about? Have you been reading those teeny bopper magazine star charts again? I told you not to waste your money on them!" I rolled my eyes

"No, actually I haven't" she replied stung "I have known you ten years Bella Swan and never have you had a smile before midday. You need at least two coffees to function AND that is a crazy in love smile. I would know one anywhere"

"Angela, I am not in love!" I laughed at my crazy friend bouncing around on her feet excitedly

"You so are!" She grinned. I rolled my eyes again beginning to walk towards the school trying to avoid her questioning. Was I in love with Edward Cullen? It was just over a month ago I hated the guy. I knew I had a crush on him but the guy was handsome, caring, funny and had helped me out loads of times! Who wouldn't have a crush on a guy like that?

I arrived at my locker and was brought out of my thoughts by seeing the familiar tousled brown hair walking a few feet in front of me. He stopped at the locker of one of his friends clearly waiting for him. As I opened my locker he shot me a dirty look and I stood back in surprise, It was his usual face of hatred that he had before we had become friends. We had just spent the night texting, Was he angry at me? Trying to figure out his motives I grabbed my stuff out of locker on autopilot and began to make my way down the hall not listening to Angela who was still chattering on next to me. Suddenly he winked at me and I suddenly realised, _he was playing the game!_ 'Stupid!' I scolded myself. We had both made a pact the night before to keep our friendship a secret. I had totally forgotten!

"Bella are you even listening?" Angela tapped me on my shoulder

"Sorry Angela, what?" I apologized keeping my eyes on her as we walked past him

"I was saying that I've read this article and it says that pink is ALL the rage this season" She announced happily. I nodded stiffly trying my hardest to keep my face straight determined not to look at Edward who was laughing behind us having heard.

"What's his problem?" Angela frowned back at Edward who was still chuckling loudly. I coughed, trying to cover my own laughing.

Later that day I headed into class distractedly searching my bag for my homework, Flustered I sat down at the table grumbling loudly and threw my bad on the floor.

"Err Hello" I turned around to see Mike Newton sitting in the chair next me

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly frowning. A few people at the surrounding tables turned around.

"I'm supposed to sit here now, Mrs Norman said so" Mike shrugged turning around. Right on cue she came bustling through the door. I stood up and walked straight to her desk.

"Er Mrs Norman, is Mike Newton supposed to be sitting next to me?" I asked. She sighed

"Well, these past few weeks you've done so well without Edwards help that you really don't need him anymore. You're very advanced and as Mike's a bit behind I felt you could help him along a little"

"Do I have too?" I groaned not very kindly, I heard some snickers from the other side of the classroom. Mrs Norman's face hardened

"Yes you do Miss Swan!" She said harshly. "I needn't remind you that you have been kicked out from every other Junior science class this year and if I see fit I will have no problem banning you from this one as well! And as you'll be graduating next year that could cause some problems! Now kindly go and sit down in your assigned seat please and let me begin this class!"

Silently fuming, I sat down and moved my chair as far away from Mike as possible. After drunkenly kissing him at a party last year, he had gotten it into his head that I wanted to be with him and had been relentlessly pursuing me ever since. I was also angry that she had moved Edward. I barely got to see him outside of this class and as he was no longer my partner we had less of an excuse to hang out together now.

"So what does this word mean?" Mike asked pointing to the textbook, without even checking I rolled my eyes and turned around. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and checked it

_Boo!_ I looked across the room at Edward who had his phone underneath the desk. I smiled and my phone buzzed again.

_So finally the incredible sulk smiles!_

_I am NOT a sulker! I just know what I want I_ texted back enjoying the banter

_Oh? And what is it you want?_ My heart was thumping loudly in my chest as I read his text. Him was of course the obvious answer but I decided to kept it light-hearted

_Not to have to carry spotty dorks through the semester_

_Awww poor Mike, he's not going to have it easy with you this year is he?_

_And what do you mean by that? _I replied in fake-shock

_Well just saying…your people skills could do with a bit of tuning! _I looked up at Edward who was writing notes but still had his phone underneath his desk, He looked up and winked at me, I stuck my finger up at him

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Mrs Norman shouted, I looked over "You are really testing my patience today! If you are going to act like a petulant child then I will treat you like one. Detention tomorrow night!" I nodded trying to seem scolded and she seemed to calm down

"Now kindly sit down and let me continue teaching" She continued talking to the class and my phone went again

_That was seriously the funniest thing I've seen in ages! _I looked over to Edward again and he was silently laughing while looking at his phone.

_Get lost asshole, It's your fault I've gotten detention anyway! _

_Well then let me make it up to you and take you out on that date then! _I read his text and nervously replied back

_Ok, go on then_

_Saturday, 1pm. I'll pick you up at the end of your street so your family don't see. Don't worry it's in Seattle so we won't bump into anyone! _I frowned, Seattle?

_Where are we going? _I texted him curious

_It's a surprise! _I frowned, I didn't like surprises

_Better be good, Cullen!_

Despite feigning nonchalance I was incredibly nervous, normally I'd phone Angela to get help and advice but as she still thought I hated Edward I was on my own and so I found myself in my bedroom surrounded by my entire wardrobe scattered all over the floor on Saturday morning panicking. Edward was due to pick me up in less than two hours and I had no idea on what to wear, my hair seemed to have taken on a life of it's own and overnight I had gained a large spot on the edge of my chin. I was on the verge of faking being ill and cancelling the date when my mum knocked on my bedroom door.

"Bella, are you in?" She opened the door and stopped surveying the mess "What's going on here then?"

"I've got a date in less than two hours and nothing to wear" I declared throwing myself on my bed

"You've got a date, Who with?" She asked shocked.

"Nobody important and why is that so shocking?" I sat up and raised my eyebrows offended

"Well sweetheart you're seventeen now and you've never brought a boy home! I was beginning to think you'd be coming out to us soon" She shrugged

"Mum, A. I'm not gay, B. Would you bring a boy home to dad and Jamie? And C. It doesn't matter anymore because I'm cancelling"

"Oh no you're not! Missy!" She frowned walking over to me and sitting on the bed next to me

"Do you like this guy?" She said softly putting one hand on my shoulder. I nodded shyly

"Then, you're going. Life is too short to be scared sweetheart. You need to follow your heart. Go to this guy and tell him how you feel"

"and what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked, voicing my fears for the first time out loud

"Well then that will be his loss! And well at least you'd know! Save all this time wondering!" She nudged me affectionately. I looked up at my mom and wondered not for the first time how someone who was so caring and loving towards me could let her own husband and sons cause so much pain and suffering and even take part in it herself occasionally.

"But I don't have anything to wear!"

"Oh well that's easily solved!" She smiled "Come with me, by the time I'm done with you, he'll be head over heels!" She declared

An hour and a half later I looked at myself in the mirror happily. She had curled my out of control hair and tamed it with some lotion that made it shine. I had minimal make-up on but as I rarely wore make-up anyway it was effective. She had covered my spot with concealer. I had dressed simply wearing flat shoes with a blue flowery shirt and skinny jeans that my mum said showed all my curves.

"Thank you, Mum!" I squealed hugging her tightly

"You're welcome sweetheart!" She laughed "Hey maybe sometime soon, I can meet this mystery guy" she asked. My stomach flipped and I stepped away

"Oh..I dunno…He's very busy!" I mumbled looking at my feet suddenly realising that the guy I was going on a date with was Edward fricking Cullen and that my family would never in a million years accept him

And that broke my heart.

_AN: This was supposed to be the chapter of Edward and Bella's first date but I added so much stuff that this is going to be part 1 of chapter 6. Part 2 will be up sometime in the next week! Please R&R! _


End file.
